darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Are You Freddy For Ready/Project: Darkening Stars: The Video Game
So, this is my second project I will be working on. This is how I’d imagine the mechanics of a DS video game would be like. Anyway, let’s get to it. Basic Mechanics WIP Party System The party system, like I said, will be Final Fantasy based. At the beginning of battles you can choose up to four Elementals, so you have to be wise in your decision. When coming up with your party of Elementals, you have to keep allies, the advantage system, and the relationships system in mind. All three will be explained later Allies Allies are characters that can be summoned by an Elemental and will perform a select action every turn they're out. Allies are acquired through specific quests. An ally will stay out on the field to up to five turns, depending on how powerful they are. When an Elemental summons their ally, they will not be able to perform another action that turn. There can only be one ally on the field at a time. - - , }} - - }} - - }} - - }} - ) - }} - - }} - ??? - ???}} - - }} Advantage System The advantage system is a system that gives an advantage to certain characters in certain areas while making it harder for other characters to fight in other areas. The advantage system is centered around The Elemental Well. Characters with an advantage in an area gain a small boost to their Element Energy, while characters with a disadvantage get the opposite. Relationships The more characters are in a party together, the better their relationship will become. When two character's relationship reaches a certain point, they can perform Dual Abilities. These Dual Abilities can be helpful in certain situations. All Dual Abilities are listed below. Leveling The level system is double layered, meaning that there are two different things to level. Character Character leveling works as follows. Characters will receive Exp. for a creature killed that they have done damage to or that they have finished off. When the character gets enough Exp., they will level up, increasing their health and attack as well as the characters stats. The max level a character can reach is level fifty. Element Element leveling will work as follows. In order to level up a character's Element, you have to gain Exp. for it by using the Element in battle. The more you use it, the more Exp. you get for it. When a Character's Element gets enough Exp., it will level up, increasing the power/effectiveness of the power corresponding to that Element. (Characters that have multiple powers corresponding to one Element, like May and Hugh, will be able to choose which power they want to level for that level up) A Characters health and Element Energy (essentially mana) will increase as well as the characters other stats upon Element level up. The max level an Elemental can reach is level fifty. Stats WIP Status Effects Status effects are things that can be inflicted on a character. Some status effects can stack, and will eventually leave the Elemental incapacitated. Pain Pain is a status effect that can be obtained from blunt objects, things that can’t cut into you. When inflicted with pain, the person inflicted will deal less damage, move slower, and start complaining. The effects will worsen the more pain someone is inflicted with. When the pain has reached a certain level, the character will be K.O'd. Bleed Bleed combines both pain the pain effect and adds in a second factor, being the loss of health. The amount of health lost per turn depends on the level of the inflictor and how many times bleed has been stacked. Poison WIP Confuse WIP Stun WIP Burn WIP Characters The list of all playable characters and their abilities, stats, etc. Dark Harss WIP Liam Jordan WIP Max Crowcross WIP Momo Tweedsley WIP May Austin WIP Raole Hetzel Thorzin WIP Will'O'Wisp Haze WIP Jitx Moonseer WIP Falaos Johnathon WIP Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe WIP L. L. Adrear WIP Sylvan Hectus WIP Mira Taer WIP Hugh Brown WIP Category:Blog posts